TOAD!
by possom2009
Summary: The tv's busted at the 'hood house and Todd decides to sing his theme song!


Okay! This song fic is the result of not sleeping for two days! After I'm done here, I think I'll take a little nap!  
  
If ya want to see the music video that these lyrics are from, let me know and I'll send it to ya!  
  
dont own x-men or song,just plot and Terra  
  
T.O.A.D  
  
It was just another average day at the Brotherhood house, well as average as a psycho-ward that's ran out of medication!  
  
"I'm bored, yo!" Stated Todd, hopping in front of the tv."HEY!" He yelled while repeatedly pushing the power button in and out. "Who busted the 'vision this time?"  
  
Pietro zipped in. "It's busted? Again? I can not believe this!"  
  
"Believe what?" Terra asked, jumping down the stairs.  
  
"Tv's broken, yo," Todd said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Again?" She asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Again." Sighed Pietro.  
  
"Again what?" Asked lance coming into the room.  
  
"Busted." Todd said simply.  
  
"Um, a little more info, please?" Lance asked.  
  
"Tv's busted again." Terra stated.  
  
"WHAT?" Lanced yelled."Thats, like, the third one this month!"  
  
"You're starting to sound like Kitty-cat again, Lance." Todd pointed out.  
  
At that, Lance's face reddened.  
  
"Tv busted again?" Asked Freddy as he lumbered down the stairs.  
  
"Yep!" Both Todd and Terra said as they hoped on each of Freddy's massive shoulders.  
  
"Man, I wish you guys wouldn't do that!" Said Lance  
  
"Yeah, it creeps me out too!" Stated Pietro.  
  
"We know!" All three of them said, then looked at each other before giggling insanely.  
  
"So" Pietro began "What do we do know?"  
  
"Uh...sing?" offered Freddy.  
  
"Yeah!"Whooped Terra.  
  
"Yeahyeahyeahyeah!" Pietro hyperly chimed in.  
  
"'What we gonna sing?" Asked Freddy.  
  
"MY THEME SONG!" Yelled Todd, jumping on to the couch.  
  
"Uh-uh! No way! Kitty'll be here in a little while! And remember what Mystique said?" Asked lance baking away.  
  
"Uh, no?" Every one else said.  
  
"Besides," Said Pietro"You got any thing better to do?" Lance stopped walking backwards.  
  
"Good point." He sighed, defeated.  
  
"Good! I'll go get the tunes!" Todd said as he hopped up the stairs.  
  
"God? What have I done to deserve this?" He cried with raised arms.  
  
"Got'em" Todd yelled as he bounded down the stairs.  
  
"Goody! I'll start!" Pietro said as Todd popped the tape into the stereo.  
  
The music began to play.  
  
Pietro: "T"  
  
Terra: "O"  
  
Lance: "A"  
  
Freddy: "D"  
  
The Brotherhood began to happily sing, well except for Lance who sung from shear boredom.  
  
Pietro: "T"  
  
Terra: "O"  
  
Lance: "A"  
  
Freddy: "D"  
  
Todd Jumped up on the coffietable and began to sing.  
  
Todd: "It's all good yo, see I know  
  
There's some things you've gotta understand about Toad  
  
I hops to the spot, hops on the block  
  
I'm gonna keep it real I hops non stop"  
  
Kitty and Rogue stood at the living room door way, Kitty with her mouth open in shock."Hey guys, why dontcha join us?" Terra asked.  
  
Todd: "A hip to the hippity hip hop I don't stop  
  
Toad's got the game under lock ya understand"  
  
Kitty and Rogue looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
Todd: "It's all good, yo, see I know  
  
There's some things you've got to understand about Toad"  
  
Rogue: "T"  
  
Kitty: "O"  
  
Lance: "A"  
  
Terra: "D"  
  
Freddy: "T"  
  
Pietro: "O"  
  
Rogue: "A"  
  
Everyone: "D"  
  
Todd: "I've got real super powers and I'll display them  
  
I leap about paws and enough mayhem  
  
I'm far from handsome so I don't play cute  
  
I use my tongue to grab things and spit gray goop"  
  
No one noticed Mystique and Wanda walk in from the kitchen.  
  
Todd: "I'm a freshman got beef with the X-Men  
  
If X marks the spot then I'm an X-Pimp  
  
I treat for Mystique and pretend to be  
  
one of the X-Men but I'm the enemy"  
  
Everyone turned around when they heard a low growl. They stopped dancing around except for Todd, who was oblivious to his surroundings.  
  
Todd: "It's all good, yo, see I know  
  
There's some things you've gotta understand about-"   
  
Mystique:"Tooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaad!  
  
Todd's face drained of all color. Every one noticed Mystiques eye twitch vilontly.  
  
Sensing what was about to happen, Wanda moved away from her.  
  
Everyone bolted. Unfortunately for Mystique, Freddy went towards the one spot he felt safe. The kitchen.  
  
"Hey, Mystique. You okay? Hello?" Wanda asked poking her with her finger.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Okaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy....... This just sucked ;p Anyway, hoped ya liked it. 


End file.
